


Therefore I Am

by TenrounoHoshi



Series: DNcember 2020 [30]
Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: DNcember 2020, Day 30: Archive, Drabble, Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenrounoHoshi/pseuds/TenrounoHoshi
Summary: It's a normal day of cleaning for Towa and Argentine.
Series: DNcember 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036176
Kudos: 2





	Therefore I Am

Each time that Towa and Argentine cleaned the collection of Hikari art that Daisuke had stolen along with the past Niwas, it seemed that it grew. Aside from the fact that they were a part of said collection as well.

Not that it was easy to do so.

Of course they both tried their best.

Yet there was this strange sense of foreboding or was it dread that they couldn’t place their finger on.

Perhaps something was going to happen in the future.

Whatever that was, the two were sure that they were going to be fine.

After all, it’s best to enjoy the present.

**Author's Note:**

> One prompt left uwu


End file.
